nz_hand_dryersfandomcom-20200213-history
Taupo
Turangi Public Toilets There is a Supreme BA101 in the mens and a JD MacDonald Autobeam Mk1 in the disabled unit here. turangi2.JPG|Supreme BA101 turangi1.JPG|JD Macdonald Autobeam Mk1 Motuoapa Boat Ramp - Motuoapa There is three unisex Bathrooms here which were opened in November 2017 and each one has a Supreme BA101 Motuoapaboatramp.JPG|One of the 3 Supreme BA101's Lake Taupo Christian Camp This has a Supreme BA202 Laketaupocamp.JPG|Supreme BA202 Taupo Airport - Taupo This is a very small Airport with one Bathroom. It has two Supreme BA101's. taupoairport1.JPG taupoairport2.JPG Mitre 10 Mega - Taupo This Mitre 10 opened in 2013 and used to have a Modern JD Macdonald Touchdry and a Modern JD Macdonald Autobeam but they have since been replaced with Dyson Airblade V's. Mitre10taupo1.JPG|Touchdry Mitre10taupo2.JPG|Autobeam Mitre10dysonv1.JPG|A Dyson Airblade V Mitre10dysonv2.jpg|Another Dyson Airblade V Owen Delany Park - Taupo This park has two sets of Bathrooms although one doesn't have any Hand Dryers but the other one does. The set that has Hand Dryers has a Supreme BA101 Owendelany.jpg|Awesome Supreme BA101 Lake Taupo Holiday Resort There are two sets of Bathrooms. One has only one Supreme BA101 while the other has two Supreme BA101's. Tauporesort4.jpg Tauporesort3.jpg Tauporesort2.jpg Tauporesort1.JPG Taupo Events Centre Most of the Hand Dryers here are Airtowel S9's. But some have been replaced with Supreme BA101's. The Swmming pool Downstairs has Dyson Airblade and Dyson Airblade Mk2 Hand Dryers (not pictured) while two unisex units used to have an Older JD MacDonald Autobeam. Both of which were replaced in 2016 with Supreme BA101's. tpoeventscentre1.JPG|Nice Airtowel S9 DSCN2416.JPG|One of the newer Supreme BA101's tpoeventscentre6.jpg|EPIC Airtowel S9 Eventscentre8.jpg|Another nice Supreme BA101 Eventscentre9.jpg|Who doesn't love a nice BA101 Taupo Hockey Turf There used to be a Supreme Master Air Hand Dryer here but it has since been replaced with an Ardrich A256P EconoDri Hand Dryer Hockeyturf.jpg|Ardrich A256P Econodri Spa Park Taupo There never used to be any Hand dryers here but in 2015 they installed Black World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers Branded as Supreme Spapark.jpg|Black World Dryer Airforce Baptist Church - Taupo This church has a nice Ardrich A255P Baptist1.jpg|Ardrich A255P Undisclosed Location - Taupo There are 3 sets of Bathrooms here two of which have Black World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers Branded as Supreme while the other one has an Older Supreme BA101 (not pictured) Airforce1.jpg|World Dryer Airforce - Awesome Airforce2.jpg|EPIC World Dryer Airforce The Warehouse - Taupo This store has an Ardrich DualDri Hand Dryer Warehouse.jpg|Ardrich Dualdri REAP - Taupo This place has a Couple of Ardrich A255P Hand Dryers Reap1.jpg|Ardrich A255P Reap2.jpg|Another Ardrich A255P Acacia Bay - Taupo There is only one Hand Dryer in this part of Taupo a Supreme BA101 which unfortunately doesn't work at the moment Acaciabay.jpg|Broken Supreme BA101 Huka falls - Wairakei There is a couple of unisex units here. Each one has a Supreme BA101. DSCN1291.JPG Huka Honey Hive - Wairakei This place as the name says it is about Honeybees and it has a nice Ardrich A255P Hand Dryer Honeyhive.jpg|Nice Ardrich A255P Bee Place.jpg BP - Wairakei This BP has One Supreme Elegante and One World Dryer Airforce in the mens and two Supreme Elegante's in the disabled. The Supreme Elegante uses a Supreme BA101 motor. Bpwairakei1.jpg|World Dryer Airforce and a Supreme Elegante Bpwairakei2.jpg|Supreme Elegante Bpwairakei3.jpg|Another Supreme Elegante Lake Taupo Boat Harbour There is a Supreme BA101 here Boatharbour.jpg|Awesome BA101 Riverside Park - Taupo There is two sets of bathrooms here 2 male and 4 unisex units all of them each have a Supreme BA101 Riverside1.jpg|A nice Supreme BA101. This Hand Dryer has taken quite a bit of abuse Riverside2.jpg|Another nice Supreme BA101 Riverside5.jpg Riverside4.jpg Riverside3.jpg DSCN1824.JPG Mobil, Tongariro Street - Taupo This Mobil Station has two unisex units. Each one has a Supreme BA101. Cafeplace.jpg Tongariro Street - Taupo The original Hand Dryer was an Ardrich A256P Econodri which was replaced with a Supreme BA101 in 2018 AscentPBtwo.jpg|This has been replaced with a Supreme BA101 Tongariro.jpg|EPIC Supreme BA101 Suncourt Shopping Centre - Taupo There is 3 unisex Units here. Each one originally had a Jet Dryer. But two of them have been replaced with Supreme Jet Dryer Executive's. JetDryerPBtwo.jpg|Jet Dryer DSC_0015.JPG|Supreme Jet Dryer Executive Great lake Centre - Taupo There is 3 sets of Bathrooms here each set has a Supreme BA101. One set used to have an Older JD Macdonald Hand Dryer. But this was replaced with a Supreme BA101 when the bathrooms were refurbished in 2017. Greatlakecentre1.jpg Greatlakecentre2.jpg|Newer Supreme BA101. (This is what replaced the JD Macdonald Autobeam). DSCF1285.jpg|Another Supreme BA101 DSCF2154.JPG|JD Macdonald Autobeam (This Hand Dryer has now been replaced with a Supreme BA101.) Taupo Library Prior to refurbishment this library had modern JD MacDonald Autobeam Mk2 Hand Dryers. Since refurbishment they have been replaced with Supreme BA101's. Library3.jpg Library2.jpg Library1.jpg Taupo Museum - Taupo This Museum has two sets of Bathrooms. Each set has got a Supreme BA101 Taupomuseum3.jpg Taupomuseum2.jpg Taupomuseum1.jpg Cobb & Co Restaurant - Tongariro Street This Restaurant has an Airtowel Hand Dryer (with Supreme BA101 Motor). This restaurant was originally a Breakers who usually installed this type of Hand Dryer (we don't know if they still do). They were retained when the restaurant was sold to become a Cobb & Co. Both of these restaurants are a chain, who operate all over the country. TaupoCobb&Co.jpg KFC - Taupo This KFC has a Supreme Master Air Hand Dryer Kfctpo1.JPG|Supreme Master Air Kfctpo2.JPG|Supreme Master Air McDonald's - Taupo The Hand Dryers here are some Supreme BA101's. maccastaupo1.JPG|Supreme BA101 - Awesome maccastaupo2.JPG|Supreme BA101 - Awesome BP - Taupo This BP used to have White Supreme Elegante's. It now has a couple of Silver World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers. Bptaupo1.jpg|Awesome World Dryer Airforce Bptaupo2.jpg|Awesome World Dryer Airforce BPstation.jpg Burger King - Taupo This Burger King has Airtowel Hand Dryers which are modified Supreme BA101's. Burgerkingtaupo2.jpg Burgerkingtaupo1.jpg Unknown Cafe This cafe has an original JD MacDonald AutoBeam. Cafeplace.jpg Various Public Toilets There are LOADS of Public Unisex toilets in Taupo. Here is a collection of hand dryers in those toilets. AscentPB.jpg AscentPBtwo.jpg JetDryerPB.jpg JetDryerPBtwo.jpg Sweeper.jpg TaupoMasterAir.jpg MiragePB.jpg TaupoArdrichPBOne.jpg Lake Taupo Motor Inn This motel has a modern JD MacDonald Autobeam in the toilets at it's main foyer. MotorInn.jpg Taupo Cricket Ground This place never used to have any Hand Dryers but in 2014 they installed an Ardrich A256P Econodri which was replaced with a Supreme BA101 in 2017. AscentPB.jpg|Ardrich A256P Econodri Cricketground.jpg|Supreme BA101 Taharepa Bakehouse and Cafe - Taupo This Cafe has two Unisex units. Both have a Supreme BA101. Taharepa.jpg Lake Taupo Waterfront The original Hand Dryer was a very rare American Dryer Hand Dryer which was replaced in 2014 with an Ardrich A256P Econodri. The Ardrich A256P Econodri was replaced in 2016 with a Supreme BA101. Waterfront.jpg Mobil, Lake Terrace - Taupo The original Hand Dryers here were Ardrich A255P's however they have since been replaced with Supreme BA101's mobillakeone.JPG mobillaketwo.JPG mobillakethree.JPG mobillakefour.JPG Youth Arts Centre - Richmond Heights This place has a Super Rare Old JD Macdonald Automatic Hand Dryer 13962898 167422473686120 6093198889969672283 o.jpg|Super Rare Hand Dryer